


Лето в октябре

by EtoMaj



Series: Временабря [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Стихи на Writober, ключ-слово "море".
Series: Временабря [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980415





	Лето в октябре

Каждый тёплый день в октябре может стать последним,  
Когда море согласно дарить тебе свои ласки.  
За спиной маячит ноябрь - его наследник,  
Златоглазый шут в серебряной полумаске.  
Выходи проводить замешкавшееся лето  
В длинном платье, тёмно-синем, как южный вечер,  
Сядь у кромки воды, твоим же теплом согретой,  
И смотри, как твою тревогу уносит ветер.  
Голубянки на нежной ткани дрожат, как листья,  
Что желтеть покуда даже не начинают.  
Лето будет длиться, длиться и снова длиться  
До утра. А дальше - морской чёрт его знает.


End file.
